headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Forest, The
| running time = 93 min. | country = USA/UK | language = English | budget = $10,000,000 IMDB; The Forest (2016); Box office & business. | gross revenue = $$26,594,261 (US) Box Office Mojo; The Forest (2016); Domestic Summary. $37,608,299 (Worldwide) | preceded by = | followed by = }} The Forest is a British-American horror film of the supernatural thriller subgenre. It was directed by Jason Zada with a script written by Nick Antosca, Sarah Cornwell and Ben Ketai. It was produced by Gramercy Pictures and released theatrically in the United States on January 8th, 2016. It was released in the United Kingdom on February 26th, 2016. The film stars Natalie Dormer in the dual role of Sara Price and her twin sister, Jess. Other stars include Taylor Kinney as Aiden, Eoin Macken as Rob, Stephanie Vogt as Valerie, Noriko Sakura as Mayumi, Yukiyoshi Ozawa as Michi, and Rina Takasaki as Hoshiko. Plot Cast Notes & Trivia in The Forest.]] * The Forest, The Forest (2016), and Forest, The (2016) all redirect to this page. * The tagline for this film is, "Stay on the path". * Production on The Forest began on May 17th, 2015. Coming Soon.net; "Filming Starts for The Forest, Starring Natalie Dormer and Taylor Kinney" * The Forest was filmed primarily in Japan in areas of Tokyo and Chiba. Other scenes were shot in Serbia, and in Highgate, London, England. IMDB; The Forest (2016); Filming locations. * The principal setting for this movie is the Aokigahara Forset, also known as the Suicide Forest, which is located at the northwest base of Mount Fuji in Japan. * This is the first major theatrically released horror film of 2016. However, the direct-to-video film Little Dead Rotting Hood premiered three days earlier on January 5th. * At its widest release, The Forest was screened in a total of 2,509 movie theaters. * The Forrest closed out of theaters on March 17th, 2016. It had been in release for a total of ten weeks (70 days). * The Forrest was released on Blu-ray with digital HD download by Universal Studios Home Entertainment on April 12th, 2016. Amazon.com; The Forrest; Blu-ray with Digital HD. * This is Jason Zada's first feature film work as a director. * Nick Antosca is also known as a script writer on episodes of Teen Wolf. * Ben Ketai is also the director and screenwriter on 30 Days of Night: Dark Days. * Actress Natalie Dormer is best known for playing the role of Margaery Tyrell on the smash hit HBO series Game of Thrones. * In supernatural fiction, actor Taylor Kinney is best known for playing the role of Mason Lockwood on ten episodes of The Vampire Diaries between 2010 and 2011. * Composer Bear McCreary is best known for scoring the popular AMC television series The Walking Dead. * The type of ghost featured in this movie is called a Yūrei. Recommendations * Devil Inside, The * Grudge, The * Ju-on: The Grudge External Links * * * The Forest at Wikipedia * * References Keywords Hallucination | Hangings | Ghost | Hotel | Japan | Reporter | Stabbings | Strangulation | Suicides | Tokyo | Yūrei Category:Films Category:2010s films Category:2016 films Category:Gramercy Pictures Category:Horror Film List Category:Jason Zada Category:Nick Antosca Category:Sarah Cornwell Category:Ben Ketai Category:Lawrence Bender Category:Len Blavatnik Category:Aviv Giladi Category:David S. Goyer Category:Andrew Pfeffer Category:Bear McCreary Category:Mattias Troelstrup Category:Jim Flynn Category:Natalie Dormer Category:Eoin Macken Category:Stephanie Vogt Category:Osamu Tanpopo Category:Yasuo Tobishima Category:Ibuki Kaneda Category:Akiko Iwase Category:Kikuo Ichikawa Category:Noriko Sakura Category:Taylor Kinney Category:Jozef Aoki Category:Yuho Yamashita Category:Gen Seto Category:Terry Diab Category:Nadja Mazalica Category:Lidija Antonic Category:Takako Akashi Category:Yuriri Naka Category:Yukiyoshi Ozawa Category:Nemanja Naumoski Category:Tales Yamamoto Category:Meg Kubota Category:Mieko Wertheim Category:Rina Takasaki Category:Carni Djeric Category:Yoshio Hasegawa Category:Films with crew categories